Coaster
by Heliotrope-Housecat
Summary: Mustang's office visits a theme park on their day off, but Ed really doesn't want to go on the roller coaster. A slightly AU fic set in modern times. Rated T for some language. Oneshot.


A/N: Inspired by a day out at Thorpe Park last summer with my buddy. It's a kind-of A/U fic, set in present day times but with FMA characters. As usual, British spellings throughout.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to FMA. Wish I did, but unless I can find a genie somewhere I never will. The original story is property of Hiromu Arakawa.**

……………………………………………………………………..

**Coaster**

The minibus had got caught up in traffic and everyone was keen to be out of the stuffy white van. The whole office was there for the day out, Hawkeye and Mustang occupying the front seats and taking control of the radio and Havoc, Fury, Falman, Ed, Al and Winry (who had been invited by Ed and Al and also to give Hawkeye some female company) filling out the rear, getting annoyed whenever Havoc required a cigarette, when Roy put on his crappy mix-tape or when Falman got travel sick. Hawkeye, who had been designated driver, parked up in the crowded car park and Fury immediately opened the sliding door, allowing blessedly cool air to flow into the rear of the bus. They clambered out of the cramped minibus, stretching limbs and grateful they were in casual clothes for once instead of their usual military uniform, overalls and heavy trench-coats. Most of them had chosen comfortable jeans and T-shirts of varying style and colour, although Winry had some fashionable combat trousers and Roy had chosen a casual pale blue shirt.

After queuing to get tickets for twenty minutes and then relieving themselves in the restrooms, they looked together at the map the lady in the ticket booth had given them and pondered what to go on to start the day out with.

"So Chief, what should we go on first?" asked Havoc, looking up and around at the assortment of amusement around the immediate area.

"Hmm… I was thinking we should get the larger rides out of the way first… get them over and done with before the queues build up too much and ensure that we get at least one ride on them," said Roy, rubbing his chin in thought. "How about we do that?" He pointed at what appeared to be the largest roller coaster in the park, a colossal beast containing a vicious variety of loops and twists in its track, rising above them like a docile dragon. Havoc whistled his awed approval.

"Nice choice, Chief," he complimented.

"Thrill rides?" said Falman in a small voice. "They aren't really my thing… I think I may sit those ones out, go spend some time in the arcade or something. I'll come on the smaller ones though, but I get terrible motion sickness on anything fast or spinning."

"That's a shame," said Fury, looking in pity at his friend. "You're missing out on all the best rides."

"I've been the same since I was a kid," he replied, smiling. "Used to stand with my Mum while my Dad took my older brother on. I'm used to it."

Ed also appeared to have a look of uncertainty on his face as he gazed up at the highest loop on the ride.

"I don't think Al could get on either… He's too big for the restraints and armour has too many loose and dangerous attachments… I should really stay with him…" he said hurriedly, sidestepping to stand next to his younger brother and holding his hands up in a defensive posture.

"Oh, don't worry about me brother," said Al cheerily. "I don't think I'd enjoy thrill rides anyway – they're too scary for me! I'll stay with Falman while you and Winry go on."

"Yeah Ed," said Winry. "Al can take care of himself and he won't be alone!"

"But…" Ed stuttered.

"Not scared are we, Fullmetal?" mocked Roy.

"No!" Ed said indignantly and a little bit too loudly. He pointed to the ride. "Being scared of that would be a little irrational."

"That's settled then," said Roy, smirking in amusement at his rather flustered young protégé. "We'll all go and queue for the ride and we'll meet up with Al and Falman in the arcade when we come off. Everyone fine with that?"

The others nodded, apart from Ed who just seemed to shake slightly and grimace.

"Good," said Roy. He grabbed Ed by the arm, preventing him from backing out. "Let's go then."

"Hey wait!" yelled Ed, being dragged along against his will. He looked around in desperation for an excuse, eyes alighting on a height restriction board. "I can't go on – I'm not tall enough…" He paused as his pride caught up with his panicking brain and he realised what he had just called himself. "Oh Gods – what the heck am I saying?!"

"He has a point…" said Hawkeye. "Best check that he can ride before wasting time taking him round the queues. We may need to get him one of those pink wristbands confirming his height or something."

"HEY!" exclaimed Ed, annoyed. "I'M NOT SO SHORT THAT I CAN'T RIDE EVEN THE LITTLE BABY RIDES!"

"Alright," Roy conceded, dragging Ed over to the height restriction board. "Come on shorty, let's get you measured!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ed, fighting against the Colonel's death-grip on his arm. "I'M NOT SHORT DAMMIT!"

Roy seemed to delight in comparing Ed's relatively short stature to the height chart, pushing him moodily and unwillingly against the board and using his flat palm to check that Edward was indeed over the 1.4m minimum height. It turned out that Ed was actually just above the 1.5m mark, not including hair antenna. While he was secretly delighted to be proved as 'average height' at last, his heart sank as his last desperate excuse disappeared.

"Hmm… seems that you're not as short as we first thought," said Roy with a smirk.

"Told you I wasn't short…" mumbled Ed moodily, victory dulled by the fact he was going to be forced onto the coaster because of it.

"That means you can come on the ride with us," said Roy, still not relinquishing his grip on the boy's arm as he led him over to the queue entrance where the other members of their party stood waiting. "No more excuses!"

Ed remained silent, knowing he had no other choice. Luckily, the anger he felt at his humiliation at the height chart was masking his obvious fear for now, but he knew it wouldn't last.

A sign near the front of the queue line said the queue would be approximately 25 minutes. Ironically, the ride was called 'Truth'. Ed was currently thinking he would rather face the real Truth again than ride on the roller coaster. He was of the opinion that it would probably be less traumatic.

'_25 minutes until doom…'_ thought Ed miserably. The Colonel had finally let go of his arm, but had placed him near the front of their party in the queue next to Winry so he couldn't escape anyway. Roy had done it on purpose as he had no choice but to listen, his terror increasing, as Winry prattled on about the mechanics of the coaster with obvious glee and fascination. She started reciting the specifications of the ride.

"There are three loops and two twists where you go upside down," she explained. "As well as numerous arches and spirals, all on a steel track. One of the highest freefall drops in the country too, we can expect to feel at least 5 gees on the way down and speeds of up to 100mph. You're winched up to the top by a chain belt then just left to drop so your momentum carries you round. The hydraulics and suspension on roller coasters is supposedly very intricate and powerful… Oh, I wanna look at them, see how they work…"

"Please wait until after we've ridden…" said Ed with a pleading note in his voice as he leaned against the guard rail of the queue line. He had gone rather pale. The last thing he needed was Winry inspecting the ride and possibly even dismantling it as she most likely would attempt to do if she got the chance. Leave Winry alone with new or interesting machinery and it would soon be in pieces. It wouldn't surprise him if even now she was carrying numerous wrenches in the tiny pink rucksack she was wearing, if not for mechanical engineering than for hitting him with.

"Are you alright Ed, you look pale…" she said with mild concern.

"I'm fine," he squeaked, watching apprehensively as the ride car passed overhead. Screams could be heard, loud and piercing, stabbing his ears. He flinched, watching as it sped away, up into one of the loops and round onto a spiralling part of the track. He looked away, knowing that if he continued to watch it would make him feel worse. "I've just never ridden on one of these before."

"I thought you said you weren't scared, Fullmetal," smirked Roy.

"You, sir, are evil…" muttered Ed, not meeting the older man's eyes lest his true fear show.

"I do try," said Roy with humour.

Ride queues are specially designed to fill you with trepidation for the thrill you are about to encounter. There was sinister music playing out of hidden speakers and the plastic and concrete décor was painted to resemble the carcass of a dead animal. Red tinted water ran over certain areas of the macabre artwork in small, electronically controlled falls, most likely meant to represent blood. It was all very fake and unrealistic, but in the present situation fake was scary. The queue was also penned in by pointed fence posts and guard rails, building a sense of claustrophobia and entrapment.

"Oh Gods…" murmured Ed, unable to hide his obvious fear now as the loading bay came within spitting distance. He noticed now that people seemed to scream the whole way round, from leaving the loading bay to when the ride came to an abrupt halt with an ominous squeal of brakes. He was shaking, unwilling to move forward with the queue. Roy pushed him in the small of the back and he suddenly snapped.

"I've changed my mind," he stammered, turning and trying to escape. "I am scared – I don't want to go on!"

Roy had grabbed him round the waist, preventing him from running.

"You are going nowhere – we've waited over forty minutes despite what the sign said and I wont let you back out now!" he explained.

"No… I want to go… I don't want to ride! I saw Final Destination 3 – I know those things are dangerous!" Ed raved.

"Sir, if he doesn't want to go on you should let him leave," said Fury kindly, earning himself a look of gratitude from Ed.

"Nope," said Roy. "I'm not going to let him chicken out on us now. He's just being a big baby is all – in front of his girlfriend too," he mocked, nodding at Winry who was watching with concern and a vague curiosity while Ed tried to push past the Colonel.

"She's not my girlfriend – she's my mechanic!" he said indignantly, trying to slip round Roy.

"So you hooked up with your mechanic, huh?" said Roy, mirroring something Hughes had said previously.

"She's not my… WAAH! PUT ME DOWN NOW! COLONEL!"

Roy had picked him up bodily round the waist and was now carrying him to the ride.

"Be quiet Ed, you're making a scene," he said with an amused smirk.

"PUT ME DOWN THEN YOU BASTARD!" yelled Ed angrily

"Not until we get on the ride," said the Colonel, moving forward with the queue. He quickly estimated that they would be on the coaster within the next two rides, so he wouldn't have to hold onto the angry teenager for long. This would be a blessing, as Ed was now kicking violently and clawing at his arms, yelling random swears mostly directed at him. People stared, unsure what to make of the spectacle of seeing a handsome grown man carrying a short sixteen-year-old boy having a violent tantrum round the waist.

When they got to he loading bay, Roy sat Ed back on the ground where he made a desperate bid for freedom again only to be stopped by the Colonel's outstretched arm.

"Ah, where do you think your going?" he said, holding onto his arm. Ed looked panicky and nervous. "We're gonna ride in the back together," he said, as if telling the boy this would calm him down any. Ed seemed to have gone beyond speaking now and just made an odd squeaky sound like a mouse being trodden on. The cars sat two people per row, so the rest of the party decided who would be riding with whom amongst themselves, deciding that Winry would go with Hawkeye, Havoc with Fury and Breda would go in a car on his own.

The car came round to the loading bay devoid of passengers, the black padded overhead restraints open like a gaping mouth waiting to chomp down and swallow the rider whole. Roy dragged Ed into the car and immediately pushed down his restraints so he couldn't get out, the lock clicking in place as the bar swung down over his shoulders and tightly onto his lap. Ed tried fighting it, attempted to push it back up, but it was now firmly closed and locked in place for the duration of the ride. He whimpered, eyes wide, no longer able to make coherent speech. Roy smirked again and leisurely took his seat next to him, pulling his own restraint down to a comfortable fit.

A park attendant in baggy black cargo pants and a bright blue polo-necked shirt embroidered with the theme park logo strolled up the cars, checking the restraints and pushing them down further where necessary. He gave the all clear with a thumbs' up to another member of staff who stood by a control panel behind a Plexiglas screen. With the simple press of a button the ride was in motion and Ed knew that he had gone past the point of no return. He stared ahead in sheer terror as the chain belt clicked loudly away beneath the cars and they began their slow, arduous journey up to the freefall drop.

"You alright, Fullmetal?" asked Roy, in a light-hearted tone.

"Fuck no…" he got in reply, but the swear was subdued and lacked impact. He was, quite literally, grasping the handholds on the restraint in an iron grip - the automail crushing the bar which would leave a misshapen hand-hold mark when Ed would eventually let go. His other hand was almost pure white across the knuckles. Roy wasn't sure he'd ever seen the kid this afraid before. He started regretting forcing him on the coaster.

The journey up to the top of the freefall was possibly one of the longest of Ed's life. It was slow and arduous, accompanied by periodic loud and ominous clicks from the chain which caused the cars to vibrate. Havoc gave a hoot of joy somewhere in front of them, followed by Winry's cry of glee. Vibration or not, Ed couldn't stop shaking. His teeth were chattering uncontrollably and he was paralysed in his seat. Roy looked over at him again with slight concern.

"Hey… Ed? You look a nervous wreck…" he said, trying to be quiet so the others wouldn't hear him, saving the kid some embarrassment. "Why didn't you say you were this afraid?"

A flicker of anger worked its way into Ed's mind, warming and breaking the paralysis momentarily. "I DID say!" he hissed through clenched teeth. "Was causing a scene not a large enough indicator for you?!"

"I always thought you were fearless - I wouldn't have forced you on if I'd have known you'd be like this," Roy added.

"Fuck you… everyone has fears…" he replied. His voice trailed off, anger overwhelmed by terror again. He wanted to close his eyes as the ride cars reached the peak of the initial drop, but fear made him keep them open, staring at everything. The cars poised at the pinnacle of the drop, building tension. He grasped the restraints harder still as the cars gave a jolting lurch and a loud click.

Seconds later, the chain was released and the cars went speeding along down the freefall drop.

He couldn't help himself. The scream exploded from his mouth as the cars accelerated down the track, falling and snapping back upwards and round, flinging then around. He didn't care that he sounded like a girl. He didn't care that he was yelling louder than any of them. He just wanted the whole experience to be over…

And yet, at the same time, he didn't.

He actually _liked _the sense of fear and adrenaline the ride brought about. There was something thrilling about the speed and the wind hitting your face, something exhilarating about the dangerous vibration of the cars and the entrapment within the small and claustrophobic seats, something weirdly fantastic about the feeling that you left your stomach behind somewhere at the top of the drop. It was like being beaten up by all seven homunculi at the same time and living to tell the tale and brag afterwards.

He was still screaming, but it wasn't the same strangled, high pitched yell it had been before. It was more joyous, more of a whoop than a shriek. He was still scared, but it was a good fear. While his eyes were open he couldn't see much and the whole experience was over much too soon, the cars skidding suddenly and uncomfortably to a halt with a squeak of brakes, throwing everyone forward forcefully into their restraints. Breda moaned as the restraints smashed into his larger frame, but he recovered fast.

"WOO! AGAIN!" Winry shrieked, waving her arms above her head.

"Jesus Fullmetal, you nearly deafened me back there," Roy said to his subordinate. He looked over to find Ed looking rather windswept and shocked, his eyes wide and staring ahead. He finally let go of the handholds, although it appeared to be with much difficulty, the right hand making a small clinking noise as it disengaged from the imprint it made on the metal. He was panting slightly, regaining breath lost while screaming.

The ride came to a complete halt in a second station and another park attendant released the restraints. Roy noticed Ed didn't seem up to standing, his legs having temporarily transformed into shaking jelly, so he held out a hand to help him out of the coaster car. He was quivering and stumbled as he walked out of the station, weaving like a drunk.

"Yay – great ride!" Havoc exclaimed.

"We should try it again later," Fury said with a smile. Winry was dancing around in excitement, prattling on about some mechanical feature of the rollercoaster to Hawkeye, who looked nonplussed and barely ruffled.

"Photo time!" said Breda, striding ahead to the photo office where the ride photos were displayed.

"Yay!" cried Winry in the manner of a three year old. They stared up at the photo screens trying to find their faces among the masses.

Roy took the moment of quiet to turn to Ed, who still looked rather pale and shaky. "You OK?" he asked, concerned. Last thing he needed was Ed vomiting or passing out. The kid looked up at him slowly, expression unreadable.

"Heh… heheheh… Best fucking ride ever!" he stated with a grin. "Pure awesome!"

Roy blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"I said it was fun," Ed said. "But never again am I going to let you force me into doing anything. That was terrifying, bastard."

"Sorry," Roy apologised truthfully. "But it was just a ride. There's no danger and nothing to fear really – it's just a bit of a thrill. I didn't know you'd get that worked up about it."

"Yeah, well, like I said – everyone has fears," Ed stated.

"Hey look – there we are," they heard Havoc exclaim pointing at the TV screens which flickered and changed into the latest photos. "Jeez Hawkeye, could you at least look like you're enjoying the ride – you look bored! Were you cleaning your nails in that picture?"(1)

"As a matter of fact, I was," she answered coolly.

"Wow…" Havoc said, slightly lost for words. Hawkeye was hardcore.

"I just look fat, as always. Aww – Winry looks cute," said Breda, looking at her beaming face on the monitor. She had her hands in the air and was wearing a huge smile.

"Fury looks cute too," she added, pointing at Fury and Havoc on a separate monitor.

"Rock on!" said Fury, examining his photo. Both he and Havoc had conspired to pose as rock stars for the photo, arms crossed over the restraints with fingers forming devil horns either side of their faces. Havoc had taken it a stage further and had his mouth open and tongue out.

"Havoc seems to be having fun. Look at those eyes – like a crazy man," Winry added.

"Heh, yeah," said Breda. "Or like he just saw Mustang in a miniskirt!"

"Eeew…" said Winry. "No offence Colonel."

"Speaking of Roy, does he have his eyes shut there?" said Havoc, peering at the monitor which had Ed and Roy's picture on it.

"No!" Roy said, a little too fast. Everyone peered at him. "I blinked at the wrong time," he said.

"Yeah right, Mustang. You were scared, weren't you," said Havoc.

"No…"

Ed started laughing, colour returning to his face. "Heh… who's scared of coasters now Colonel?" he snickered.

"Shut up Ed, you were terrified also," he growled.

"Yeah, but you've been on them before," Ed said. "You knew what to expect. Heh, at least I kept my eyes open!"

"Quiet you…"

"Come on everyone, Falman and Alphonse will be waiting," said Hawkeye, seemingly uninterested in the photos. Still, she had suppressed a laugh at Mustang's fear. It made more sense now as to why he wanted to get the largest ride out of the way – it was so he didn't have to dread it all day and could get it done with and out of the way quickly. They left the photo booth and walked to the arcade, Ed stifling titters of laughter and Roy throwing him dirty looks, as if silently saying 'I cared how you felt and you betray me now'.

They were greeted by Al and Falman somewhere around the 2-cens machines (2), Falman pushing what was left of his copper change into the slots on the machine.

"Nii-san! Look what I won in the claw machines!" cried Al gleefully, carrying a rather ugly stuffed ginger cat in one of his large gauntlets. If it wasn't for the dominating armour, you could almost imagine a small child with a huge smile plastered across his face hugging the flat-faced furry bundle in chubby arms. "Isn't it cute? It only took me 26 attempts."

Falman rolled his eyes. "Waste of money, I say. Was 50 cens a go! Could get one cheaper in the gift shop," he said. "Ah well, we had fun at the arcade. Went on some of the games and wasted some change in the slot machines."

"Yep, and Falman is brilliant at DDR," nodded Al. "I never knew he had such rhythm. I can't keep up with the arrows, especially when two come up at once. I bet you'd be good at it though Brother."

"Maybe," he said. "I'll give it a try later."

"So did you enjoy the ride?" Falman asked.

"Brilliant!" said Winry. "Ed was scared though – he screams like a little girl!"

"Do not!" he denied. "Roy was scared as well - he won't admit it, but he-mrph!" He was cut off by Roy grabbing him and putting a hand over his mouth.

"Heh – he lies," he said. "Fear does crazy things to people, right Ed?"

Ed nodded, smirking behind Roy's hand.

"Now let's never speak of this again," Roy said, releasing him. Ed shrugged. He wouldn't say anything now… but maybe in a few months when he needed something he would use it as blackmail. That's just the way he worked.

"Whatever you say Colonel," he said with a knowing snicker.

**FIN**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(1)I actually do this on thrill rides It's funny when you see the photo at the end and everyone is screaming or holding on tight in fear then there's you looking bored, not holding on and more interested in your hands while in truth you're having a blast. I never buy those photos – too expensive – but it's just a bit of irony to brighten your already thrilling day. That, or I'm strange…

(2)Those machines in amusement arcades where you put 2p coins in through a slot and they fall onto a moving platform which may or may not push more coins out. I called it '2-cens' because cens is the currency of Amestris.


End file.
